Crystal Memories
by Cigar Blues Mixes
Summary: Un resplandor  deslumbrante en medio de la nada,el oji-azul solo alcanza a vislumbrar a lo lejos una figura, se acerca lenta y temerosamente hacia ella; como si lo estuviera llamando, resuena una voz raramente familiar, 'Regresa..regresa..regresa a mi'.


_**CHAPTHER I: ''AGAIN''**_

**ACLARACIONES:**

_* __Intervenciones o narrativa __mía_

*** Intervenciones, argumentos y lineas de los personajes**

*Pensamientos del personaje [ ]

_Un resplandor deslumbrante en medio de la nada, donde la calma y la paz gobiernan. El oji-azul solo alcanza a vislumbrar a lo lejos una figura, se acerca lenta y temerosamente hacia ella; como si lo estuviera llamando, con una voz raramente familiar, ''Regresa...regresa...regresa a donde perteneces...regresa a mi'', le dice la voz, no tiene a donde mas huir, el solo sigue caminando hacia adelante, no puede evitarlo, como si esa voz lo estuviera poseyendo. Esta a punto de llegar, pero..._

**(Lara)-. Roxas!...Roxas!...es hora de levantarse!...**

_El oji-azul se levante espantado de la cama, mira a su alrededor y a pesar que sabe donde se encuentra, a pesar de que sabe que es su propia habitacion, se siente fuera de lugar, desorientado por completo, como si...como si no perteneciera a esa lugar, entonces recuerda lo que la voz le dijo ''Regresa...regresa...regresa... a donde perteneces...regresa a mi''. _

**(Roxas)-. [Rayos...esa voz...por que?, por que esa voz siempre aparece en mis sueños?...siempre que sueno con el me duele mucho la cabeza...quien demonios eres? ]**

**(Xion)-. Roxas!... **_Se abre la puerta y la peli-negro salta a la cama de este..._**Vamos inepto es hora de despertar!, Lara ya hizo el desayuno, vamos, vamos!**

**(Roxas)-. Cállate!, eres muy ruidosa, bájate de mi de una buena vez, loca escandalosa!**

**(Xion)-. Como?, maldito inepto!, despues de que vine a despertarte me tratas así?. Te voy a moler a palos malagradecido!**

**(Roxas)-. Quiero ver que lo intentes loca hiperactiva!**

_Lara se acerca lenta y sigilosamente hacia la cama, toma a Xion de los hombros y la baja de ahí... _**Vamos... discúlpense y bajen a desayunar, si no se les hará tarde para la escuela, ok?**

**(Ambos)-. Pero Lara!...**

**(Lara)-. Ahora!.. **_Con una gran y tenebrosa sonrisa en el rostro les ordena disculparse, o si no..._

**(Ambos)-. Esta bien!, lo sentimos!...**_Se encuentran demasiado asustados como para alegar al respecto_

**(Lara)-. Bien, así esta mejor verdad?, ahora sus almas se sienten en completa armonía, no?, jijiji, los veo abajo, no se tarden mucho, jijiji**

-Cocina/Comedor-

**(Lara)-. Bien ya están aquí, jijiji, ahora siéntense, ok?**

**(Ambos)-. Si!**

_Una vez sentados todas a la mesa, Lara les empieza a servir el desayuno, pero el oji-azul no come, hay algo que lo esta distrayendo, algo que tiene su total atención, alguien que no lo deja pensar ni concentrarse..._

**(Naminé)-. Ummm...Roxas?...Roxas?...estas bien?, que pasa?...**

**(Roxas)-. eehhh... mmmm...no...emmm...no, jejeje, nada me pasa [diablos que pena...]**

**(Naminé)-. Oh ya veo, jejeje**

**(Roxas)-. Si, jajaj, es que solo soy algo distraído, eso es todo, jajaj...**

**(Xion)-. [Estúpido!...si no quieres que se de cuenta mejor aprende a fingir...digo, que pasa con esa risita nerviosa, inepto!...]**

**(Pence)-. Oye Roxas!...regresa a este mundo y pasame el pan!...Oye Roxas!, me estas oyendo?...Roxas!...**

**(Olette)-. Ya dejalo Pence, Roxas no te esta escuchando, esta muy ocupado actuando para Naminé, en este momento nosotros no existimos, no es así Xion?**

**(Xion)-. mmm...Por que me preguntas eso a mi?**

**(Olette)-. Que?, no por nada?, jejeje...**

_Las miradas entre las dos chicas se cruzan e inician una guerra épica de miradas, no se sabe quien podría llegar a ser el ganador, la mirada de la agresora es firme y provocativa, como la del cazador provocando a la presa para que caiga en su trampa, mientras que la agredida es impulsiva y temeraria, como la de un joven chico que esta siendo incitado por sus amigos para hacer alguna prueba de valor estúpida. Así que quien sera el vencedor?... _

**(Pence)-. Ok, ok!, ya basta!, esto esta muy raro y me esta dando miedo, yo solo quería el maldito pan!, Hayner di algo para que paren!**

**(Hayner)-. Ni de broma me meto entre esas dos, hazlo tu solo, pero te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado por tu propio bien**

**(Lara) Agh~~~..!. COMAN O SE LES ENFRIARA EL DESAYUNOOOO!**

_Todos se asustan, Pence empieza a llorar y Olette lo esta abrazando y consolando, Roxas cae al suelo y le empieza a salir espuma de la boca, Naminé entra en shock al no saber que hacer, Hayner empieza a correr en círculos y Xion solo se queda ahí parada..._

**(Lara)-. eehh?...que pasa chicos?, jijijiji**

-Otro Lugar-

_Un largo y calmado camino, los arboles de cerezo son acariciados lenta y suavemente por el viento, todo es tan tranquilo que es perfecto para caminar y hundirte en tus propios pensamientos, como un lugar mágico que es tan pacifico como un sueño ..._

**(Kairi)-. [Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya?...cuanto desde la ultima vez que lo vi?...cuanto desde que se fue?...cuanto desde que nos hicimos aquella promesa?...cuanto desde que...desde que... hemos estado juntos?...Sora...]**

**(Larxene)-. Kairi-chan...!, Kairi-chan...!, espérame...!**

_Kairi voltea hacia atrás y ve extrañada (casi asustada), como una mancha borrosa de color amarillo se va acercando rápidamente hacia ella, salta enérgicamente hacia ella y la braza, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos..._

**(Kairi)-. Larxene?, vamos bájate me es...tas... as...fixi...ando...**

**(Larxene)-. Oh! lo siento mucho Kairi-chan...es que estaba muy emocionada al verte!, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que tu te fuiste y también so... [maldición lo olvide!, no debo mencionar eso, que hago ahora?...]**

_La pelirroja agacha la mirada, intentando ocultar aquello que no quiere que nadie vea: su tristeza, la enorme tristeza que ha estado atormentándola desde que el se marcho, desde la ultima vez que ellos estuvieron juntos, desde que el entro en un sueno, un sueno que parece eterno..._

**(Larxene)-. Kai-ri-chan?...**

**(Kairi)-. Larxene...vamos!, sera mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde, jejej...**

_La pelirroja levanta su rostro con una gran sonrisa, pero... porque, por que sera que esa sonrisa no parece estar bien, su rostro muestra alegría pero de sus ojos brotan pequeñas lagrimas, ella solo intenta fingir para que nadie note como esta realmente, para que nadie note que que la tristeza la esta consumiendo por dentro, no la deja dormir o pensar con claridad, siempre esta con ella, nunca la deja, esa maldita compañera llamada "'Tristeza''._

**(Larxene)-. Kairi-chan...S-si!, vamos! [Kairi-chan, eres muy cruel no dejas que nadie mas vea tu sufrimiento, estas llevando la carga tu solo y no me dejas ayudar...Kairi-chan eres muy cruel...]**

-Camino-

_De camino a la escuela Roxas y los demás son casi arrollados por un auto deportivo rojo, pero este alcanzo a frenar a tiempo y no paso a mayores, el sujeto que iba manejando baja la ventana del auto (ni se digna a bajar para ver como están) y para su sorpresa es sujeto es, por desgracia, un conocido..._

**(Axel)-. Están bien, chicos?, jajaja**

**(Roxas)-. Maldito Chamoy!, casi nos matas!...**

**(Axel)-. Jejejeje, casi, no?. Entonces esta bien, ahora muévanse a llegaran tarde, jajajajaja...**

_Axel arranca velozmente (probablemente a una velocidad ilegal) directo a la escuela, a lo lejos se ve que saca la mano por la ventana y hace una señal de amor y paz, cosa que hace que el oji-azul se sulfure, pero eso no fue todo, esa voz volvió, ahora no solo lo atormente en sus sueños, si no que despierto también, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso e hizo que explotara, el rubio ya no pudo aguantar mas..._

**(Roxas)-. Maldito Axel!...**_ toma piedras del suelo y las empieza a arrojar al auto del Chamoy como todo un desquiciado..._** Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate de una buena vez...!**

**(Xion) Roxas para!, es nuestro profesor, por mas desesperante que sea, Roxas me estas escuchando?... [Roxas que te pasa?, me das miedo, por favor... para ya]**

_Pero el encabritado chico sigue arrojando piedras, como si estuviera en trance y no pudiera oír lo que Xion le dice.._

**(Hayner)-. Que mierda se nos va a hacer tarde otra vez, y el bastardo de Axel-Sensei va a hacer que nos quedemos hasta tarde, y no quiero quedarme hasta tarde!, hoy pasan el final de temporada de Grye's Anatomy, no es justo quiero ver que paso con Derek, estará muerto o no? **

**(Olette)-. Bastardo es lo unico que te importa?...**

**(Pence)-. Jejeje, le encanta ese programa**

**(Hayner)-. Derek no te mueras!...**

**(Naminé)-. Roxas!...**_La rubia se acerca al oji-azul, lo toma del brazo suave pero firmemente, acerca peligrosamente sus labios a su oído y susurra..._**.Roxas, para por favor... **_el chico, como si hubieran dicho las palabras mágicas de un encantamiento, suelta las piedras, baja los brazos y se detiene..._

_(_**Roxas)-. Lo siento Naminé, yo...yo no se que me paso, no podía oír las voces de los demás, no podía oír a nadie, pero...tu voz, entre todo este ruido solo tu voz era clara, era la única que podía distinguir... Naminé yo...**

**(Naminé)-. Roxas... **_la pálida chica aprieta con mas fuerza el brazo del joven castaño-claro, aferrándose fuertemente a el, como si temiera que se fuera a ir de su lado para jamas volver..._**Ya basta, todo esta bien, yo...yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, con mi voz siempre te estaré guiando cuando te encuentres perdido...siempre...**

**(Roxas)-. Naminé...yo...**

**(Olette)-. VAMONOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!...[Xion...lo siento no puedo hacer mas por ti, ese estúpido, te esta lastimando sin darse cuenta...Xion...]**

_La peli-negro agacha la mirada ocultando su rostro a los demás para que nadie pueda ver su debilidad, siempre haciéndose la fuerte para todos, cuando en realidad por dentro no es mas que una niña asustada por ser lastimada, tanto que no pueda recobrarse y ni ella misma pueda reconocerse._

-Entrada de la escuela-Patio frontal-

**(Larxene)-. Kairi-chan ya pensaste en que club te vas a inscribir este año?... **

**(Kairi)-. No, aun no lo he pensado, pero creo que el club de kendo me vendría bien , jajaja**

**(Larxene)-. Kendo?...en serio?...**

**(Kairi)-. Jejeje, suena raro lo sé, pero pienso que estaría bien un cambio, no crees?, ademas es hora de que yo también me haga más fuerte, y así yo podre...**

**(Larxene)-. [Basta!, ya por favor], Kairi-chan, vamonos!...**

_La rubia toma fuertemente de la mano a su amiga, haciendo que reaccione a tiempo antes de que Jano viniera a llevársela a su reino una vez mas, esta vez para siempre y entonces ella jamás seria capaz de regresar de ese lugar que parece tan perfecto, pero que cada vez te absorbe más hasta llegar al punto de perderte a ti mismo y nunca se vuelve a ver nada de ti._

**(Kairi)-. Espera Larxene!...me estas lastimando!, Larx... **_Dé repente como una aparición del pasado. El fantasma que siempre la a perseguido para atormentarla esta frente a sus ojos, el pánico y el terror la invaden, como sombras que devoran todo rayo de luz. Su pasado a vuelto o más bien jamás se fue, siempre ha estado ahí, junto a ella, para recordarle que perdió, pasmada, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que decir su nombre..._**SO...RA...?**

**では、また！****...**

Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

La verdad esta historia comenzó como un día muy aburrido,no tenia nada que hacer y pues solo comenze a escribir, el plan nunca fue que se publicara, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya había acabado el primer capitulo, ya había escrito 4 hojas y ya lo estaba publicando, jejeje, así pasa no?.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima (que es la subida del segundo capitulo, jejeje) y recuerden portarse bien o el ángel genocida vendrá a castigarlos... Muere!

Shito Shirai!


End file.
